Sister's Reunion
by boycott-humans
Summary: Self-explanatory title. Two of the three Black sisters meet for a final good-bye. Short and drabbly, but I worked hard on it, so leaving a review would be nice. One-shot


**I don't think that there was no meeting between the two sisters- that they would simply stop speaking to each other, so this is what I imagined it may have gone like. Please leave a review! **

Heavy mist draped the willowy figure of Narcissa Black. She shivered as a dry wind rasped around her, its icy breath freezing her already numb body, but she refused to cave in, denied her mind the right of doubting. With one hand clutching her wand in a vice like grip, she removed her gaze from a spot some five metres away to quickly spare a glance at her watch, and then she returned to staring intently on the patch of frosty ground.

_She's fifteen minutes late. She told me she'd be here for eight... She wouldn't break her promise unless something happened... something serious._

Seconds ticked away... minutes were dragging by. Finally, when the sun had long left the sky, and had been replaced by a silver speckled backdrop, the temperature reached an all time low, and her confidence followed suit. Teeth chattering, she silently began thinking of all the reasons why her sister hadn't shown up; she had _known _it was important.

Against her better judgement, Narcissa stood in the dingy back streets of goodness-knows-where, and waited for a few moments more. She couldn't reach any real reason as to why she did so, but there was the smallest flame of hope that remained adamant to stay alive, even if it had begun to flicker, and her resolve swayed, but nonetheless, she stayed.

She was rewarded for her faith, on that very spot she had been watching as though her life depended on it, appeared another hooded figure. The 'pop' that had announced her presence echoed throughout the area, and both women raised their wands at each other's chest.

"Cissy?" inquired the one who had just arrived.

"Andromeda?" asked Narcissa. When the other women nodded and lowered her hood, revealing a face that greatly resembled the third, and absent sister, Narcissa immediately stowed her wand away, and greeted her sister with a hug that held so much emotion, so many unspoken words, that it was all Andromeda could do to hug back.

"I was beginning to think you would not show," said the younger sister, voice soft.

"It was difficult to get away, Ted's been so busy, and Nymphadora refused to fall asleep," she explained apologetically.

"Oh, how I wish I could see her," Narcissa said softly, a hint of wistfulness underlining her tone.

Andromeda grinned at this, and reached for something inside her robe. Pulling out a brown paper envelope, she said, "You can; I brought pictures!"

Narcissa could not help but give a soft chuckle at this; it seemed that Andromeda was always prepared, or so it seemed.

Andromeda handed Narcissa a stack of photographs showing a chubby baby girl with bright blue hair, waving her arms above her head, a large toothless smile splayed across her face. Narcissa 'awwwed' appropriately at each picture, and when she saw the last picture, her smile disappeared- it was one that held the entire family: Ted Tonks, Andromeda, and Baby Nymphadora. She frowned at Ted before saying, "Mee-mee, do you honestly love Ted?"

She wasn't sure where this question popped out from, but she hated how it was because of that Mud—Muggleborn, that man, that her sister had been exiled from her family.

Andromeda Tonks could not help but smile serenely at this child hood nickname. It had not been used in a long, _long_ time. "With all my heart," she replied at once with surety. "Do you honestly think that I would risk all I have, if I did not?"

"I suppose not..." Narcissa faltered, and then decided against beating around the bush, so she all but blurted the line, "I'm engaged to Lucius Malfoy."

If this took the older sister by surprise, she did not show it. Instead, she presented her sister with a huge grin and pulled her into a tight hug.

"Oh Cissy, I'm so happy for you," she smiled.

"Yes... We're to be married next month..." Andromeda could hear the slight falter in her tone.

"Cis, what's the matter?"

"Nothing!" she said quickly, but one knowing look from Andromeda silenced her lies, and she mumbled, "I so wish that you could attend the wedding." She looked away from her sister so she couldn't see the anguish in her eyes. When she had dreamt of her wedding day, when she was a young girl, both her sisters were bridesmaids, smiling; happy for their younger sister's marriage. But this was not possible- not under the present circumstances.

"I know," murmured Andromeda softly, squeezing Narcissa's hand comfortingly. "But sometimes we simply cannot have what we want."

They two remained silent for a short time before Andromeda said, "I should be going now, Narcissa."

The younger of the two nodded, and an overwhelming wave of sadness washed over her. Blinking back tears, she felt a lump arise in her throat, and so could only manage a constricted, "Good bye Andromeda."

The two hugged tightly, all their unsaid words spoken in that single action. They broke apart, and with watery smiles and tear stained faces, they Apparated to their respective homes, not knowing when they would next meet, but wishing the other God's protection.

**Well, what did you think? I've never written a Black sister's fic, so I thought I'd dabble in their story. Please leave a review, thanks **


End file.
